


One More Night

by hyucki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucki/pseuds/hyucki
Summary: As correntes que os prendiam podiam ser invisíveis, mas eram reais, e pesavam tanto quanto as máscaras por trás das quais se escondiam. Tudo aquilo - as correntes, as máscaras, as expectativas alheias - os sufocava.Eles queriam muito fugir, e as noites de rebeldia que compartilhavam nada mais eram do que aquilo: fugas.Seus beijos tinham gosto de liberdade.[então eu faço uma promessa e espero cumpri-la até o dia da minha morte;que eu só ficarei com você por mais uma noite][markhyuck] [pwp] [angst] [songfic]





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> é uma pwp, como eu já deixei claro nas notas e nas tags, então por favor, se você não se sente confortável, não leia.
> 
> final triste (porém aberto...)
> 
> espero que gostem, uma boa leitura

Recaídas.

Na festa de volta às aulas, ao ficarem sozinhos da detenção, ao se encontrarem no banheiro interditado do terceiro andar, ao matarem aula juntos, no estacionamento do colégio após o baile de primavera, e, naquele momento, na festa de Lee Jeno.

Recaídas, quando voltavam aos braços alheios e as bocas se encontravam novamente, sedentas pelo gosto inebriante uma da outra. Quando eles batiam portas com força e faziam com que as coisas caíssem no chão ao avançarem violentamente um contra o outro, a agressividade tão marcada em cada ato que a cena mais parecia ser de uma batalha.

[you and I go hard

at each other like we're going to war]

Mas, pensando bem, talvez fosse. Estavam em conflito interno e externo, em guerra contra seus sentimentos. Eram só dois garotos com medo de [se] amar[em] que tentavam inutilmente descontar parte de suas frustrações em noites quentes e em promessas esfarrapadas que já foram quebradas antes mesmo de serem feitas.

[you and I go rough

we keep throwing things and slamming the doors]

É que eles não sabiam lidar com o que sentiam de outra forma que não fosse o mais puro desespero. Agiam como se precisassem um do outro do mesmo jeito que um viciado precisa de suas drogas, tornando-se disfuncionais a ponto de serem incapazes de continuar contando os pontos naquele jogo de provocações, simplesmente porque não conseguiam se concentrar em nada além dos corpos alheios e das respirações descompassadas.

[you and I get so

damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score]

Quando as roupas caíam pelo chão e o cômodo era preenchido apenas com o som do prazer que eles compartilhavam. Quando buscavam pelo que realmente os satisfazia, longe dos olhos de todos que insistiam em dizer o quanto aquilo era errado. Quando tudo se transformava numa bagunça de desejos reprimidos e sentimentos perigosos, enquanto o mundo lá fora tornava-se distante. Nestes momentos, agiam como se não houvesse amanhã, e como se a realidade não pudesse alcançá-los dentro daquela bolha invisível. Tudo isso porque sabiam que não podiam continuar aquilo.

[you and I get sick

yeah, I know that we can't do this no more]

Tinham noção de que estarem juntos era perigoso, e acima de tudo, errado; mas nunca conseguiam resistir. Simplesmente não podiam continuar com aquilo, mas, sem que pudessem controlar, elas aconteciam.

As recaídas. 

Aquelas recaídas eram a porra de um erro, sim, mas um erro tentador demais. Minhyung ficava tentador demais naquela camisa social, com aquele ar aristocrático que ele transmitia até em seu andar [mesmo que toda aquela pose caísse por terra quando ele ficava de quatro para o mais novo]. Donghyuck ficava tentador demais com aquela gargantilha apertando o pescoço bonito. Então, sem que eles fossem capazes de conter a vontade gritante em seus peitos, acabavam embrenhando-se numa bagunça de mãos, bocas e corações [de novo].

Não conseguiam evitar amar certos detalhes um do outro. O formato bonito da boca de Hyuck e a forma como ela marcava a pele alheia com adoração, como se pintasse uma tela em branco. O olhar intenso de Mark e as chamas de volúpia que faiscavam nas orbes escuras, incendiando o coreano por inteiro só de encará-lo. Quando os olhares se esbarravam, gostavam do que viam [e do que sentiam].

[but baby there you go again, there you go again

making me love you]

Quando bebiam demais - ou quando fingiam que bebiam demais-, só para terem uma circunstância a que culpar que não fosse suas vontades selvagens. Quando a tensão tornava-se tão insuportável quanto a dor de cabeça de uma ressaca, e eles não conseguiam controlar os próprios pensamentos, ou muito menos manter as mãos no lugar, jogando a razão para longe e dando espaço para seus piores anseios se manifestarem.

Foda-se. Sabiam que não precisavam pensar demais, e por isso nunca hesitavam.

[yeah I stopped using my head, using my head

let it all go]

Foda-se. Pensavam ao que os corpos se chocavam novamente. Possuíam completa noção do quão estúpidos estavam sendo ao manterem uma relação que sabiam não ter futuro, e mesmo assim, continuavam, porque não queriam - ou conseguiam - aceitar a realidade.

Continuavam a rastejar de forma quase patética para os braços um do outro, continuavam incapazes de negar o desejo latente dos corpos e continuavam a marcar-se na pele alheia como fogo, queimando-se e entrando em combustão com os próprios sentimentos e sensações. 

[Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you]

Era mais forte que eles, resistir era difícil demais.

Eles queriam e tentavam impedir, mas quando seus impulsos tomavam o controle da situação, não tinha mais volta. Eles tentavam dizer “não”, mas seus esforços eram inúteis, porque a resposta de seus corpos era sempre “sim”, e o gosto dos lábios um do outro nunca falhava em deixá-los sem ar. Por isso, por serem tão fracos, aquilo se repetia como um ciclo vicioso, de novo, de novo e de novo. Eram dependentes daquelas noites de rebeldia em que se libertavam das amarras invisíveis que os prendiam e podiam agir como realmente queriam, nem que fosse apenas por algumas horas.

[try to tell you no

but my body keeps on telling you yes]

Mark e Donghyuck haviam se esforçado tanto para ser o que todos queriam que eles fossem, que agora, eles não faziam ideia de quem eram, ou de quem queriam ser. Eram só dois garotos confusos de pensamentos perdidos e sonhos quebrados que descontavam parte de suas frustrações em noites de sexo e [mesmo que não admitissem] na presença um do outro, nas sensações e nos beijos de tirar o fôlego.

[try to tell you stop

but your lipstick got me so out of breath]

Recaiam fundo um no outro e se perdiam novamente nos mundos tão diferentes que os pares de olhos refletiam ao se encontrarem, extremamente envolvidos pela luxúria naquela espécie de relação de uma só noite que já durava mais noites do que podiam contar nos dedos. Recaiam um no outro como se o mundo fosse deixar de existir no dia seguinte [e era isso que fazia da relação deles algo tão intenso].

E quem dera deixasse, porque a culpa e a raiva que sentiam de si mesmos ao acordarem de manhã e perceberem o que fizeram era proporcional ao prazer que sentiam.

[I'd be waking up

In the morning probably hating myself]

Intensidade. Tudo sempre era intenso entre os dois, o que quer que fosse. No momento que se davam conta do que havia acontecido, sentiam-se tão satisfeitos quanto culpados. E não olhavam nos olhos um do outro ao baterem a porta [dessa vez, de lados opostos a ela]. 

[and I'd be waking up

feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell]

Eles tentavam resistir, tentavam a todo custo manter distância, tentavam não se deixar arrastar novamente para aquele ciclo vicioso. Tentavam não terminar na mesma cama ao fim da noite e tentavam fingir que nada havia acontecido no dia seguinte. Mas, de nada adiantava tentar negar algo que queriam [e precisavam] tanto. 

Porque Lee Minhyung iria embora da coreia em alguns meses. O canadense, diferente do mais novo, tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente na empresa do pai, e não podia desperdiçar sua juventude com besteiras de adolescente.

Porque Lee Donghyuck precisava ser o filho perfeito. Nascido numa família conservadora e tradicionalista, que almejava vê-lo subir no altar ao lado da futura namorada, pois, segundo eles, era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Era assim que o mundo funcionava, e eles nunca aceitariam que uma “bichinha” manchasse a imagem impecável de família perfeita que possuíam. 

Era por isso que ambos sabiam que não podiam continuar tendo aqueles encontros. Porque doeria mais depois, porque nunca conseguiriam ficar juntos por mais de uma noite repleta de rebeldia e prazer. Porque a vida era uma filha da puta que fazia questão de jogar na cara deles em cada manhã, com ligações perdidas do pai de Minhyung e diversas mensagens da “namorada” de Donghyuck, que algumas pessoas estão destinadas a se cruzarem, mas não a permanecerem na vida de outras. E só eles sabiam o quanto aquilo doía pra caralho. 

Mas mesmo tento consciência de todos esses fatores, continuavam sendo completos idiotas inconsequentes. 

[...]

Por isso, quando a porta do banheiro do andar de cima da casa de Jeno se abriu abruptamente, apenas para ser fechada com um chute logo em seguida, Donghyuck, que tinha as coxas firmementes seguradas por um canadense de olhos semicerrados que jogava a cabeça para trás ao aproveitar a boca de Hyuck contra o seu pescoço, tentou fingir [de novo] que aquela seria a última vez que fazia aquilo.

Mesmo que os dois presentes no cômodo pequeno, envoltos naquele contato afoito, soubessem que não, não seria. Mesmo assim, quando os olhos se esbarravam entre uma arfada e outra, cheios de luxúria e inebriados pelo prazer, eles compartilhavam uma mensagem muda e já não mais tão significante assim: ficariam juntos só por mais uma noite.

Como todas as outras vezes, se entregavam ao momento, sem pensar demais no futuro, porque tudo que importava era o presente. Era a mão boba de Mark por baixo da camisa de Hyuck, eram os lábios de Donghyuck no pescoço de Minhyung, eram os barulhos indecentes que as bocas faziam ao se encontrarem, era a música de batida lenta que vinha do andar de baixo, e mesmo abafada pela porta fechada, envolvia-os num clima sensual e obsceno.

E que se fodam as consequências, porque como sempre, eles já haviam ido longe demais para que parassem agora. Deveriam acabar o que haviam começado, e foi nisso que o mais velho pensou ao colocar Donghyuck sentado sobre a pia e começar a desabotoar sua camiseta, ao passo que o mais baixo desafivelava o próprio cinto num único movimento bruto. 

O mais novo levou as mãos ao cabelo já desgrenhado do outro, puxando os fios negros com força, fazendo a cabeça do canadense descer até a altura de sua virilha, deixando claro o que queria dele. E Mark lhe deu aquilo sem. Nunca hesitavam quando estavam junto, porque não havia momento que se sentissem mais certos do que perdidos nos corpos alheios. Não precisavam pensar demais. Não precisavam pensar em nada. Eles apenas [se] sentiam.

Simplesmente se sentiam certos com o errado.

Donghyuck se sentia certo quando fodia a boca do mais velho sem dó, puxando seus cabelos com força e gemendo alto o nome do garoto entre suas pernas. Mark se sentia certo ao ser violentamente prensado de frente contra a parede, apreciando a forma como o pau do mais baixo roçava sua entrada enquanto recebia tapas fortes na bunda e jogava a cabeça para trás no mais puro prazer.

Tudo tornava-se ainda mais intenso quando Minhyung perdia o controle diante das provocações do mais novo, e passava a implorar, naquele tom de voz deliciosamente manhoso, para que ‘Hyuckkie’ o fodesse ‘forte’. E Donghyuck o fazia, agarrando o corpo do mais alto possessivamente enquanto estocava-o fundo, sem delicadeza alguma, apertando a pele branca ao seu alcance e apreciando a maneira como marcas vermelhas surgiam nela.

Já Mark, virava uma completa bagunça de gemidos e súplicas desesperadas. Uma bagunça de cabelos emaranhados, arfares e espasmos, que faziam seu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés. Gotas de suor já se acumulavam em suas têmporas, e ao observar a forma como Minhyung fechava os olhos com força e jogava a cabeça para trás, com um expressão obscena de prazer estampada no rosto, Donghyuck teve certeza que ele era a porra do caos mais bonito em que ele já havia posto os olhos - e as mãos.

O mais velho estremeceu inteirinho ao sentir os dedos de Hyuck se fecharem ao redor de seu pescoço, impedindo sua respiração. O canadense adorava o jeito que seu corpo reagia aos estimulos alheios. A forma com que o sangue corria mais rápido em seu corpo e a adrenalina fazia-o se sentir super consciente de cada som, cada toque e cada sensação, intensificando seus sentidos. 

As batidas do próprio coração ecoavam em sua cabeça, reverberando em seus ouvidos de forma deliciosamente ensurdecedora, e tudo aquilo o deixava tão louco de excitação que lágrimas de prazer brotavam no cantinho dos seus olhos. Ele era um masoquista do caralho, e aquela era só uma das muitas coisas sobre Mark Lee que apenas Donghyuck sabia - aquele era um lado de Minhyung que só Donghyuck conhecia, e ele adorava aquilo.

Adorava saber que era o único a presenciar o caos que o canadense se tornava, o quão entregue ele ficava a si e aos seus toques. Adorava a forma como ele se contorcia sob os seus dedos, implorando por mais.

Ao sentir Minhyung engasgar, o mais baixo desfez o aperto no pescoço dele, sentindo-o arfar em busca de ar, respirando pesadamente. O mais alto deitou a cabeça no ombro do garoto atrás de si, gemendo o nome bonito de forma tão gostosa que Hyuck pôde sentir toda sua pele arrepiar, mordendo os próprios lábios com força. 

Lee Minhyung era a porra da coisa mais linda que Donghyuck já havia tido o prazer de apreciar. Mas não só de apreciar, como de tocar, de apertar, de bagunçar. Ah, como ele adorava bagunçar o mais velho e vê-lo daquele jeito: sensível e necessitado, desesperado por si. Como adorava provocá-lo e levá-lo ao limite, só para ver até onde ele aguentaria, mesmo que ele nunca aguentasse tanto tempo assim em suas mãos, afinal, o mais novo sempre o tinha de joelhos para si.

Hyuck conhecia todos os pontos fracos e fetiches do outro, nunca hesitando em abusar deles e provocá-lo, porque ele amava o controle que tinha sobre Minhyung.

E para Donghyuck, a única coisa mais bonita que Mark Lee todo manhosinho e caótico por sua causa era, com certeza, Mark Lee gozando.

Ainda com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, o garoto arqueou as costas e estremeceu por inteiro, seu corpo sofrendo espasmos gostosos e seu interior se apertando ao redor do pau de Donghyuck de forma tão deliciosa que o mais novo acabou atingindo o próprio ápice junto dele, que possuía os olhos fechados e uma expressão de prazer encantadoramente indecente no rosto bonito.

Segurou-o, pressionando-o de leve contra a parede para evitar que Mark caísse devido à fraqueza em suas pernas depois daquele orgasmo intenso, esperando alguns segundos até que o mais velho se recuperasse para se afastar minimamente, dando espaço para ele se movimentar e suspirando pesadamente ao observar o estado em que Minhyung se encontrava.

A expressão de prazer ainda estava em seu rosto quando ele virou de frente para Donghyuck, seu peito subindo e descendo rápido devido a sua respiração descompassada. Tão frágil, como se pudesse quebrar sob seus dedos. Tão bonito, e, naquele momento, tão seu...

Voltou a colar os lábios nos do garoto à sua frente ao vê-los inchadinhos e vermelhos, provavelmente porque o canadense também os mordera para evitar fazer barulhos [ainda mais] altos. A boca de Lee Minhyung era uma droga, e Donghyuck tinha certeza disso cada vez que o beijava e cada vez que se afastava, sentindo vontade de beijá-lo de novo. Parecia que nunca era suficiente, que nunca tinha suficiente do mais velho. Ele era viciante.

Lee Minhyung e seus gemidos abafados e arfares contra os lábios de Donghyuck. Lee Minhyung e seus cabelos bagunçados e roupas amassadas. Lee Minhyung e sua boca com gosto de álcool e pirulitos de cereja. Lee Minhyung e seus olhos capazes de refletir o inferno e o paraíso ao mesmo tempo. Tudo nele e na forma enlouquecedora que ele se movimentava contra Donghyuck, se entregando de corpo e alma ao momento e às sensações.

Beijavam-se com a mesma ferocidade de quando haviam entrado naquele banheiro, como se precisassem desesperadamente um do outro [e talvez realmente precisassem]. Beijavam-se como se fosse a primeira vez, porque todos os beijos que trocavam pareciam os primeiros. Intensos. De tirar o fôlego. Seus lábios possuíam o gosto de descobertas e sonhos, mesmo que também possuíssem o gosto de desejos reprimidos e melancolia.

E enquanto trocavam aquele beijo tão cheio de sentimento, eles não perceberam [por estarem envolvidos demais um no outro], mas a música que saía pelas caixas de som no andar de baixo era dolorosamente semelhante à situação em que se encontravam. “One More Night” tocava ao fundo quando as bocas se encontraram novamente pela última noite de Mark e Hyuck juntos, como a trilha sonora perfeita para um filme clichê, ou como uma puta ironia do destino sádico, que lembrava-os do prazo de validade que possuíam [como se eles já não soubessem].

Mesmo que não houvesse nada de clichê em nenhum dos dois, nem em sua história [ou no fim dela].

Um final feliz era uma ilusão a qual não podiam se dar ao luxo de apegarem-se. Eram novos demais, confusos demais e estavam sob pressão demais para que tentar fosse sequer uma opção. Não se achavam capazes de ir contra o que lhes era esperado, odiando a si próprios por causa disso.

As correntes que os prendiam podiam ser invisíveis, mas eram reais, e pesavam tanto quanto as máscaras por trás das quais se escondiam. Tudo aquilo - as correntes, as máscaras, as expectativas alheias - os sufocava. 

Eles queriam muito fugir.

Da realidade, de seus demônios, de toda aquela pressão e das prisões de gelo translúcidas que os mantinham reféns de uma realidade a qual não queriam viver. Uma realidade fria a qual não pertenciam.

E, conscientes ou não desse fato, as noites de rebeldia que compartilhavam nada mais eram do que aquilo: fugas.

Por mais uma noite, fugiam dos castelos de vidro que os machucavam. Fugiam dos grilhões que os prendiam e dos fantasmas que os assombravam. Fugiam da escuridão que tanto os impedia de enxergar seus próprios sentimentos e nublava seus sentidos.

Seus beijos tinham gosto de liberdade, e ela era tentadora na mesma medida que parecia inalcançável. 

Suas almas, seus corações e seus corpos. Tudo neles havia sido feito para ser livre. E tudo em volta deles parecia ter sido construído para sufocá-los.

Envolvidos naquele contato agressivo, eles não eram nada além de luxúria e desejo, seus instintos e impulsos no comando de cada um de seus toques. Ali, Mark Lee não era um garoto de futuro promissor e Lee Donghyuck não era o filhinho perfeito. Eram livres para serem o que quisessem [e mesmo assim, só queriam ser um do outro].

Quando ambos os ponteiros do relógio no pulso de Mark pararam sobre o número 0, os dois garotos desciam as escadas da casa de Lee Jeno juntos, suas mãos entrelaçadas não deixando de atrair alguns olhares confusos. Eles sempre eram cuidadosos, nunca deixando seus sentimentos transparecerem quando poderia haver alguém observando. Nunca trocavam olhares longos demais, nunca agiam conforme a intimidade que realmente possuíam e nunca permitiam que as pessoas os vissem próximos demais.

Naquele momento, porém, não se preocuparam em esconder nada. Estavam cansados de fingir e estavam pouco se fodendo para o que diriam no dia seguinte. Tinham um ao outro, e não se importariam se o mundo explodisse ao nascer do sol. 

Minhyung dirigia até o próprio apartamento com uma das mãos na coxa do mais novo, enquanto este mandava uma breve mensagem Renjun, dizendo que não precisaria de carona para voltar para casa. Mesmo que não demonstrassem, ambos os garotos sentiam-se ansiosos.

Intensidade. Rebeldia. Liberdade. 

Tudo isso, só por mais uma noite.

Oh, querido, me dê mais uma noite. Me leve para longe e me faça voar. Me faça seu, e me faça livre. Faça com que eu me esqueça que o sol, alguma hora, há de nascer, porque eu o odeio. Vamos fugir, sim. Mas só por mais uma noite [já que elas são tudo que temos].

Mais uma noite.

A última.

[yeah, baby, give me one more night].

Na escuridão do quarto, o celular de Mark se iluminou com a chegada de 4 novas mensagens. Enquanto os dois garotos dormiam tranquilamente abraçados um no outro, as notificações brilharam na tela do aparelho.

Pai

Precisamos conversar…

Precisei antecipar a sua viagem por conta de alguns assuntos aqui da empresa.

Aproveite suas últimas semanas em Seul, meu filho.

Te vejo em 19 dias :).

Minhyung ficou confuso ao acordar sozinho, até pegar seu celular. Ele tentou ligar para Donghyuck após falar com o pai, mas não conseguiu. 

Ele o havia bloqueado. 

E em suas redes sociais, um novo status havia sido atualizado.

Lee Donghyuck está em relacionamento sério com Kim Yeri.

O celular de Mark voou de suas mãos ao que as lágrimas que prendia despencavam de seus olhos.

**Author's Note:**

> bem, eu admito que nunca me sinto 100% satisfeita com o que eu escrevo, e essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo tão grande, então a insegurança vem em dobro :///
> 
> anyway, espero que tenham gostado, se quiserem, me digam o que acharam nos comentários, a
> 
> meu twitter: @devilhyucki


End file.
